1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to surgical apparatus for performing endoscopic and laparoscopic surgical procedures, and more particularly, to surgical apparatus having a swab for abrasion or blunt dissection.
2. Description of the Related Art
In endoscopic and laparoscopic surgical procedures, a small incision or puncture is made in the patient's body to provide access for a trocar or cannula device. Once extended into the patient's body, the cannula allows insertion of various surgical instruments such as clip appliers, dissectors, scissors, forceps or graspers. It has thus become necessary for these instruments to have a configuration which can be inserted through the trocar housing and cannula.
One example of a swab is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,909 to Prost and is directed to a swab holding tool having a handle with tube mounted in a passageway thereof. The distal end of the tube includes a flared portion for holding a swab and indents for engaging a rod of the swab. Movement of the rod results in movement of the swab into and out of the tube. Another swab device for obtaining specimens is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,847,000 to Nieburgs. This device includes a tube having a plunger therein which is adapted for longitudinal and rotational movement. A swab is positioned at one end of the plunger, the overall length of which is greater than the length of the tube. Both of these references disclose devices for cleaning or sample collection.
An endoscopic swab device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,840 to Yoon. This device discloses a packing device having a delivery tube and a rod attached to the proximal end of the gauze material. The rod deploys and manipulates the gauze material which absorbs liquid. Because of its flexibility this swab device is not well suited for abrading a sample.
It is desirable therefore, to provide an endoscopic swab device which can abrade or bluntly dissect a sample, such as tissue or an organ. It would also be desirable for the swab device to have an adjustable tautness. The device must also be adapted for insertion through a trocar and permit manipulation of the swab from an area remote to the area of operation, i.e., outside the body cavity. It would also be advantageous for the swab device to be simple and inexpensive to manufacture.